


Sombra's Day Off

by Damien_Kova



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Incest, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sombra, Mercy, Ana, and Tracer all get together to sell off Hana and Pharah.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Sombra’s life, holographic screens all over the place, tv on and sitting on her couch in her underwear. No reason to put on clothing when you aren’t going out. The hacker was flipping through channels during the day when a certain someone came onto the screen. Fareeha Amari, Pharah. Helix security guard. “Es esta perra…” Sombra muttered to herself, growing a bit irritated after being bored for so long. “What’s she doing?” Closing down her hologram screens, she turned up the volume on her television.  
  
“…So it is with great honor, I’d like to present this medal of bravery to Fareeha Amari!” The mayor’s voice rang through the crowd and was quickly followed by loud cheering as Fareeha made her way to the podium the mayor was standing at. “Once again, for your unwavering bravery in the recent battle against Talon. Here is your award, Miss Amari.”  
  


Sombra watched as the Egyptian woman bowed to accept her award while holding her armor’s helmet on her hip. “Medal for bravery, huh…? Let’s work a bit of magic.~” The criminal smiled and raised her hand, purple streams leaving her fingers and going into the tv. She kept her eyes on the screen, ignoring the words leaving Pharah’s lips. They meant nothing compared to what was going to happen. Her smile only grew as she watched the Helix guard stop speaking and clear her throat to try and compose herself. “That’s the way~ I wonder if you’re the freaky type.” Snapping her fingers, she made the crotch piece on Pharah’s Raptora armor vibrate at intense speeds. “I know you can’t wear anything under that armor. Well, you can…” Sombra ran her fingers through her hair and bit her lip with anticipation. “…But you don’t~ So let’s see how long you last.”  
  
As she sat back onto her couch, she watched Fareeha starting to have trouble with her speech, and even getting to the point where she had to excuse herself due to the phony excuse of feeling sick. “Oh no you don’t!~” Sombra giggled, stomping her foot onto the floor as she stood off the couch. She watched as Fareeha’s armor locked up as she was trying to step off the stage. “You aren’t going anywhere.” As she locked down Fareeha’s leg, the rest of the armor began to fall off. Starting with the back of the torso pieces, exposing her breasts. Followed by the crotch plate and ass piece falling off and exposing her voluptuous rear end to the crowd.  
  
A hush fell over the crowd until the all of her armor other than her two arm and leg pieces fell to the floor. A few men whistled to her before she shouted at them to stop. “Don’t look at me! I can’t wear anything under my armor withou-”  
  
“Yeah, gonna mute that. No need to listen to you scream as you stand there naked.” Sombra reached her hand out and watched Fareeha do the same through her monitor. “Time for some mimicry.~”  
  
Sombra smiled and slipped herself out of her underwear. The hacker ran her hands over her body,  forcing Fareeha’s armor to copy her movements and make it seem like the Overwatch Member was just teasing her body to the crowd. She watched as the poor woman screamed for the cameras to not focus on her, but no one listened. People stared and cheered for her, pumping their hands into the air to try and cheer you on into doing more. “See?~ They love you, Miss Amari.” Sombra chuckled and stuck a pose with a smile. Down on her left knee, right leg spread out to expose her open and shaven womanhood. The two stayed in this shared position for a solid thirty seconds. Definitely long enough for anyone who wanted to take any pictures if they chose to.  
  
In the next few seconds, the crowd watched as Fareeha seamlessly spun around on her heels to show her ass to the crowd. Bent over, hands on her knees and womanhood displayed for the lustful crowd that was at least partially eye-fucking her. More silent cheers and pictures through Sombra’s monitor as she watched Fareeha’s face turn red almost able to match a tomato. “Such a cute face on such an annoying bitch~ Maybe I can make it even better.”  
  
In almost an instant, Sombra turned herself around to Fareeha was facing the crowd before dropping to the ground in a split to expose her enemy’s womanhood to the populace once more. This time, she stayed in that position and grabbed her large breasts in her hand. The entire time, Sombra could read the woman’s lips as she was still screaming. “‘Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look!~’ Too bad, Fareeha, not only is this ceremony international, but the screenshots I can go back and take will go all over the world before swarming every device in Overwatch HQ.~” She knew the woman couldn’t hear her, but that didn’t matter. She was having so much fun with this woman and didn’t want it to stop so soon. “Now, what do you say we give them a bit more of a show?”

  
Slowly, Sombra traced her hand down to her womanhood, laughing as she watched Pharah have no choice but to do the same. Tracing her fingers around her folds, it was like a magic show in the little hacker’s head and she was the magician. Bending one of her legs, she stopped for a moment as she read Pharah’s lips once again. “‘Turn off the cameras?’ Oh, I don’t think so.” Keeping her hand on her breast, she starting typing like she was hacking into the cameras. After a moment, the look of desperation once again was masked on Fareeha. “‘What do you mean they won’t turn off…’ Perfect!” Going back to kneading her breasts and teasing her slit, she couldn’t help but giggle at her little mistake. “Thank you, Fareeha. If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve just forgotten to cut the function out of the record button on the cameras. Now they are stuck until I say otherwise.”  
  
The hacker smiled as she slid two fingers deep into her core and watched Fareeha do the same. Fareeha’s were extra thick due to the armor but she bit her lip in physical pleasure as her wall were stretched. Sombra watched as the camera zoomed in on Fareeha’s glistening core. Her juices flowing down her thighs and starting to pool under her, sticking to her rear as her fingers began pounding in and out of her, slowly at first but soon starting to move like a piston. After a few moments, they both added a third finger into themselves and took a tighter hold of their breast.  
  
Both released moans every few seconds, but Sombra was the only one actually enjoying herself. Fareeha’s body was just betraying her, giving her pleasure she didn’t want or care for. And in front of this crowd, it was such an atrocity. Everyone watching her forcibly play with herself while she kept screaming not to and her body enjoying it while her mind hated it. So many mixed emotions running through her mind and body all while people filmed her deplorable act! And all Sombra could do as she watched was play with herself, her own orgasm building slowly but surely as she tortured Fareeha and possibly ruined her career. But these thoughts were cut short as her body moved on its own again, putting her face down on the ground with her arm around her back and her ass in the air on display for the crowd. More of her clear nectar flowing down her legs from her womanhood.  
  
Sombra smirked and spread her ass, causing Fareeha to do the same. The hacker giggled as she slowly pushed two fingers into her tight hole. Fareeha, on the other hand, screamed out in pain as her hole that had never been used was stretched to fill two armor-covered hands. While her one hand was moving her fingers in and out, twirling them inside her hole and stretching it as wide as those two fingers were able to make it. “Now, what do you say we push you to a new low, perra.~” Sombra smiled even wider and pushed a third finger inside of her, feeling herself edging close to her orgasm already from all the pleasure running through her.  
  
Every movement of her fingers caused the two girls to moan simultaneously, one in pleasure and the other in disgust with herself. The two remained in their face down position for the next few minutes before both of them climaxed together, Sombra squirting her juices onto the floor and Pharah sending her flying onto the stage and onto a bystander’s face.

The hacker pulled her fingers out of her rear and disconnected herself from Pharah’s armor so everything from here on was her own movements. “Let’s see what you have to say.~” Reaching her hand out, she turned the volume back on from her monitor and listen to people screaming at the security guard. Calling her a whore, a slut, worthless, a disgrace of a human being. Some were even throwing trash at her and booing her off the stage for her act. Others were still taking pictures of the crying woman in front of them that was silently begging for this to all be over. “Well, it looks like my job with you is finished.”  
  
She snapped her fingers and the connection from Pharah’s speech was cut and almost instantly replaced with one of Angela “Mercy” Ziegler walking onto the stage with that lovely smile of her and her combat medic uniform on. She must’ve just finished a mission recently. “Oh?~ What’s going on with ‘The Angel of Overwatch’?” Sombra asked herself, sitting back on her couch, not caring about the juices that were stuck to her thighs now. “Are you even worth messing with right now?”  
  
“It is a great pleasure to be here in London today to accept this award on behalf of Overwatch as a whole!” Angela called out in her Swiss accent. “The Medical…” Her voice droned on as Sombra started thinking to herself.  
  
“London isn’t far from where I am… If I really felt like messing with her, I could do so and be back by dinner…” Sombra shrugged to herself and started searching for clean underwear to put on and started getting dressed as she listened to Angela’s voice. “Well, even if I don’t exactly mess with her, I could always just go out and eat. I’m starving.” Once she was dressed and ready, she headed to the door and displayed a hologram in front of the door, tapping it open and shutting off everything inside the room. Closing the door behind her, she walked into the dark hall with a smirk on her lips.  
  
“Time for round two~”


	2. Mercy's Award

Sombra was finally almost at the stage where Angela “Mercy” Ziegler stood, giving a speech as thanks for yet another award that was being given to her for her deeds during the latest battle. The latina was fed up with these goodie-two-shoes operatives getting award after award for doing nothing, so she was going to get back at Angela just like she did with Fareeha.

 

The petite hacker made her way onto the stage, making sure her invisibility would stay active for as long as she needed. Keeping herself silent, she made her way behind the doctor and waited for the perfect moment to strike and humiliate the woman. And that perfect moment came in a matter of seconds.    
  
Mercy had fallen silent to allow the crowd to talk and murmur among themselves. She listened to the Swiss blonde let out a sigh of relief before leaning in close to her ear. “It’d be a shame if someone were to tamper with Lena’s chest piece. Keep quiet and do as I say and I’ll leave her alone. Say a single word about me being here and I’ll destroy it now and delete all blueprints that ape of yours used to make it.”   
  
She watched the blonde nod in silence before craning her neck just a small bit so the microphone wouldn’t pick up her voice. “What do you want, Sombra? To humiliate me like you did with Fareeha?”   
  
“Precisely. All you bitches getting medal after medal for doing nothing at all for a dead organization. None of you deserve it. I want you to call that Ice Queen, Mei, on stage and molest her right in front of everyone on camera.”   
  
The doctor’s eyes went wide in shock at the command. “And what reason am I supposed to say for bringing her up here? I couldn’t do that poor Mei…”   
  
Already taking her time to hack into Mercy’s staff, Sombra ran her finger along her victim’s ass and squeezed it. “So plump. I bet you’ve been quite the little whore to your commander back in the day. Call the woman on stage with the excuse of wanting to heal her while she gives her own speech for all the hard work she’s done.” She gently slapped Mercy’s ass, making it jiggle. “And when she gets up her, I want you to grope her ass. Grab it like it’s a toy.”   
  
Mercy took a step forward, the color from her staff shifting from its healing yellow to Sombra’s distinct purple. “I would like to invite Overwatch Officer Mei-Ling Zhou onto the stage. She may not be getting her own personalized medal, but if it wasn’t for her help, I wouldn’t be here to talk on stage. So I would like to give her my medal for her work in the field.”   
  
There were quite a few gasps and murmurs as Mei approached the stage. “Angela, what’s this about? You know I don’t mind not getting an award.”   
  
“Well, it’s time you get something you deserve, dear. Besides, I never got the chance to heal you during our last mission. Now I can make sure you’re in good health.” Faking a smile the best she could, she took a step back so she could be behind Mei. Using her staff to heal the ice user, she failed to notice the change in color and that she was slowly handing over control of Mei to Sombra behind her.   
  
“What are you doing? I told you to grope her!” Sombra whisper-yelled, not to give away her position to anyone as she ripped a hole in Angela’s leggings to show off her tight rear. The sound of the rip catching Mei’s attention and caused her to turn around, blushing madly as she saw the doctor’s ass. Bringing up a control panel, Sombra controlled Mei into turning around before quickly closing the panel again. “Start grabbing her ass.”   
  
Mercy did as told, taking a firm hold of Mei’s ass, just as the woman was starting to give her speech. She didn’t dare smile or turn off her ‘healing’ stream. Listening to Mei gasp as quietly as possible and try to control herself in front of the cameras was something Angela never would’ve expected to enjoy. She squeezed again, gently kneading the scientist’s rear end and feeling it envelop her hand. It was much softer than she had ever imagined it would be. Swallowing down her pride, Angela moved her hand across to the other cheek, squeezing it even harder than the other one, causing Mei to bite her lip in order to suppress a moan. She slipped her hand into the woman’s underwear, getting a feel of the cold, bare skin of her friend’s plump and juicy ass. She could feel herself getting wetter by the second as she felt more of Mei’s ass.   
  
“Slip a finger in that hole.” Sombra whispered, taking hold of Angela’s staff to let the Swiss use both her hands.   
  
And use both her hands she did, pulling down Mei’s leggings, to expose her fat ass to the back of the stage, which luckily, only Sombra, Mercy, and one crewman could see. Though he stayed silent about it. Getting a secret view of some lesbian groping, who wouldn’t stay quiet and watch? The doctor’s chest was heaving so much she had to loosen her own suit to keep from having her breasts so pleasantly jammed into her chest piece. She slipped her middle finger into Mei’s tight puckered hole, causing the woman to nearly howl in pleasure for everyone to hear before quickly covering her mouth. Angela giggled and fully loosened her suit, letting it fall onto the stage and expose her body. She couldn’t explain why, but playing with Mei like this was just too satisfying not to.   
  
“Angela, what are you doing?!” Mei whispered, turning back to look at the blonde, only to feel one of the doctor’s hands grab the back of her head and force her face down into Mercy’s snatch. The moment Mei’s lips met the wet pussy lips, she couldn’t help but start licking at the sweet taste. Everything around her seemed to fade away as the taste of Angela’s wet cunt stuck to her tongue and lips.   
  
She could feel something tugging at her back a few times before a loud ripping sound pulled her from her dazed state. Becoming aware of everything around her, she started to hear the sound of cameras snapping pictures of her with her face buried in between her partner’s legs. The thick woman pulled away from her friend, her cheeks gaining a ruby tint as she looked towards the crowd and realized everyone had their mouths agape in shock. “Angela, just what are we doing? What’s come over-”

 

Everyone froze in shock as they watched the faithful Swiss doctor plant a lustful and loving kiss on Mei’s lips. Even more people began taking pictures, trying to get this on as much tape as they could.

 

“Mei, my dear, just relax. Give in~.” Mercy seemed to command. Running her hand through Mei’s hair, she guided her into another kiss, getting on one knee and starting to lay the environmental scientist across her lap. “Whoever wants to take some pictures better hurry up!~”

 

The doctor did her best to make sure her partner’s ass was pointed towards as many cameras as possible. Raising her hand, she smiled and brought it down to Mei’s rear. The spank caused her ass to jiggle in front of the camera, sending the crowd into an uproar of cheers.

 

“Perfect. Keep it up, Mercy.~” Sombra whispered to herself, checking to see if the medical implant in Mei’s head was fully hacked. “Almost there…”

 

Listening to the deep moan that left Mei’s lips, Mercy spanked her again a bit harder. Over and over, the woman’s moans echoed through the crowd, quickly followed by another spanking. “Atta girl!~ Doesn’t it feel good, Mei?”

 

“Y-YES! THANK YOU!~” She cried, growing wetter and more excited with each connection.

 

“We’re there!” Sombra whispered, getting off the stage now to watch the show that was unfolding. Pulling up her hologram keyboard once off the stage, the Latina hacked her way into Mei’s implant and sent the woman's libido off the charts. “Now let’s see what you’ll do.~”

 

In the next two seconds, Mei felt her hormones fly out of control. And only one thing came to mind that could fix it. “Oh, Mercy.~” She cheered pushing the blonde down on her back. “What do you say we have a little fun now?” With a smile full of lust and desire, she planted herself snatch on Mercy’s lips. She tangled her hands in Mercy’s hair and started riding her face with reckless abandon, completely forgetting that the crowd was there and almost everyone was taking pictures and videos of the two.   
  
The doctor eagerly started lapping up the juices that started to coat her face before taking hold of Mei’s hips and holding her in place. Once stable, Mercy eagerly teased her partner’s clit, licking, sucking and even gently biting it before diving her tongue into Mei’s tight hole. Every moment her mouth was in contact with the woman on top of her, said woman would nearly howl in pleasure.   
  


But something just wasn’t doing it for Mei. She needed more! She didn’t care if something had to be shoved inside of her or if she had to find a random person in the audience. Her arousal was far beyond what she thought it could be and she needed the pleasure given to her now!   
  
“Mercy, let’s try something else. Your tongue just isn’t enough.~” Pulling her dripping cunt off of Angela’s face, she watched her juices drip and coat the woman’s face. At least, until Angela licked up all she could, moaning at the taste of it. Crawling her way down the doctor’s body, Mei couldn’t help but stop and fondle her breasts, sucking and gently biting her nipples, bringing very pleasured moans to Mercy’s lips. “Didn’t realize you were such a slut for this kind of attention.” She whispered to herself, locking her legs with Mercy’s, pulling the blonde closer so their two cunts connected on camera for everyone.   
  
Laughing to herself, Sombra couldn’t help but hack the cameras and zoom in on the two, grinding against each other as they shared passionate and sloppy kisses. She watched as Mercy tried to stand a bit and continue to grind herself against Mei, the squelching noise of their soaked snatches mingling together and sending pleasure throughout the both of them.   
  
“Mei, dear, I’m getting close!~”   
  
“Don’t stop!~”   
  
With near guttural howls of pleasure leaving both of them, they both rode out their orgasms before collapsing on the stage. Both women’s leg shaking from the pleasure, Mercy crawled to, and cuddled up against Mei as if she had been wanting to for a long time now. A few people from the crowd were cheering the two on for showing their love, but one person in particular was leaving with a smile on her face.   
  
Sombra pulled up her keypad as she left the scene, dropping Mei’s libido down to normal levels and essentially making it so no one could tell that it was her who hacked into Mei. “Now to head home and see how this unfolds itself.~”   
  
As she was leaving, she could’ve sworn she heard Mei scream bloody murder and wonder what was going on.


	3. D.va's Livestream

“Hang Song, signing in.~” Every stream she did always had to start with a bit of vamping to make sure everything was working, and all her fans that could make it were watching. “Alright, guys! Today’s stream is going to be a little different! As you know, over the past week or so, a few Overwatch members have been humiliated in public into doing things they’d never do. And I know these girls, so I can confirm they wouldn’t do anything like that. It’s going to be a little charity event!” As she watched more and more fans log in and tell her that she was doing something good, a smile came to her face, that was visible for everyone to her through her facecam. She adjusted her pink bunny top and rested her hands in her lap, keeping her skirt down.   
  
“We actually have Tracer and Mercy here in chat today! It’s been awhile since my girl, Lena had been able to drop by, but it’s Mercy’s first! So give them a warm welcome!~” Once more, she watched the torrent of praise flood the chat for her two guests and a few asking ‘why Mercy’. “Well, to those of you curious, I actually invited Angela here tonight! She’s been having a rough week since the incident and it’s affecting her work. So I thought this might help bring her out of her funk a bit, you know?”   
  
“Thank you again, Lena, Hana. It’s rather nice seeing all the praise and warm welcomes from your fans.” Angela’s voice came over the stream in decent quality and perfect volume to not harm any headphone users.

 

“Not a problem, love!” Lena’s voice came through loud and clear for everyone to hear. “We hope this helps ya feel better about the whole thing! That, and Hana’s fans are some of the most supportive and knowledgeable you can find! If you ever wanna feel better, just come here!”

 

“That’s right, and I love each and every one of my followers. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be where I am today!~” Something clicked in her headphones and nothing could be heard anymore. “Lena? Angela? Maybe these headphones are going bad.”

 

“Not at all, Miss Song.~” An unknown and distorted voice came through her headphones now instead of her friends. “You see, my name is Sombra. And you’re going to do everything I say or else I’m going to delete every single bit of gaming save files you’ve collected over the years.”

 

“Guy, it seems something going on with my side of things! Give me a moment!” Muting herself from her fans, she’d hoped Angela and Lena could hear her still. “What do you want, Sombra?”

 

“Well, as a measure of good faith to show you I mean business, grab your phone and check any mobiles games you have.~”

 

She wasn’t one for mobile games, but even famous gamers had to pass time when away from their setup, right? “Wait… What? None of my saves are here! How did you-”

 

“You’re going to give your fans a little show. A strip show, that is.~ Get started.”

 

Gulping audibly, Hana knew Sombra could easily get into her data if she’s able to manage this much. She stood tall and moved to where the webcam would see her entire body. With a silent sigh, she started moving her hips a bit before stripping herself of her top and tossing it to the ground. Her breasts were still small and perky enough to not need a bra, so they just bounced as her top came off. Next was her skirt. Still moving her hips in the same rhythm, she could already see her fans both complimenting her body and calling her a slut from her show.   
  
“Better hurry it up, Hana! I’ve sent a few friends of mine to help you out with your show for your fans and they are going to love helping you out of your clothes.” As Hana’s skirt hit the floor, her door flew open to reveal two Los Muertos members, standing with their faces covered in their signature paint so no one could tell who they were. “Oh. Looks like they arrived early. Well, they’ll have fun with you anyway.~”   
  
As Sombra’s voice rang through her headphones she turned to see the men approach her and one roughly grab her chest, squeezing her breasts as he pulled her body to his own. “Get off me! What are you doing?!”   
  
“Shut it, bitch!” A deep voice left the one holding her chest as the other smacked her hard enough to leave a handprint on her cheek. “We’re gonna rock your world, whether you like it or not!~” Lifting her up with ease, the other one grabbed her panties and ripped them off, watching the fabric fall to the floor as her virgin cunt glistened to the audience. “Now, we can do this one of two ways, either you get hurt, or you let us have our way and try to enjoy the ride.”   
  
She had no idea which to pick. Either way, her career was over after a stunt like this. No company would possibly sponsor her after this and she was going to be raped of all things in front of her fans. Or, at the very least, the seventy thousand that were watching at the moment. “I don’t-”   
  
“Too late!” The one that ripped off the only remaining fabric on her body had aligned himself with her tight pussy and began shoving himself past her lips. Her eyes went wide as pain ruptured through her body while her velvety walls tried to squeeze and keep the man out of her. Though it was of no use when he grabbed onto her hips and pulled out, all before grunting and forcing himself to bottom out inside of her. Luckily, none of her fans could hear the bloodcurdling scream of pain that left her as he forced his way through her hymen and entered her womb in one violent push.

 

“Fuck!” With another quick slap, the one holding her breasts tried to silence her scream, but it was to no avail. “I’ve got a better idea that listening to you scream like a bitch.” Forcing her body down, he plunged his member deep as he could into her throat to hopefully at least muffle her screaming. And muffle it he did. That push not only closed the hole her screaming was leaving from, but it also cut off her airwave with his far he managed. “That’s much better.~”   
  
“Oh, boys, turn just a bit to the left so the fans can see you better.~” Sombra’s voice came through for the three loud and clear, prompting the two to move.   
  
One look at the cam showed Hana ‘D.va’ Song, upside down and bottomed out on two cocks that spitroasted her, her arms and legs fallen behind her and towards the floor with her chest up to the ceiling. Well, that and a few stream of tears flooding down her cheeks and onto the floor. With weak resistance now, the screaming had stopped and the men alternating their thrusts inside of her, making sure to stay just out of sync from each other.

 

The feeling of each and every inch of their cocks forcing themselves in and pulling back out of both ends of her was driving her mad with pain. All she could do was cry and accept what was happening to her and that her sponsorship career would be forever ruined. “Please! Stop!” She screamed into the cock that stuffed her mouth.   
  
‘Cum inside her!’ ‘Rape this bitch!’ ‘She deserves this!’ Scrolled along the screen of her chat over and over by different followers of her. ‘Oh, I bet she’s faking the pain.’   
  
After a few minutes, the thugs slowed down a bit. “Boss, I’m getting close!” Both goons yelled out one after the other, holding tighter onto D.VA’s body.   
  
Suddenly a poll popped up on the stream labeled “Creampie or no?” with the subtitle “Let’s get this bitch pregnant!” The only options able to be picked were ‘Hell yeah!’ or ‘No thanks.’   
  
Sombra’s laugh came through Hana’s headphones loud and clear. “Damn! Your fans and friends must hate you! Every single person watching have voted to knock you up!~” She paused and tried to let her laughter die down. “Let’s hear what your friends have to say about it.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Hana, darling! It’s just so cute thinking of watching you run around with children of your own!” Angela said from her end of the call, a soft giggle in her voice.   
  
“And bloody hell, watching this has been sexy!~” Lena said, panting as she herself had just finished cumming to the site.   
  
“There you have it, boys. Fill her up!” Sombra’s voice came through once more as the livestream showed off all of D.Va’s cloud saved storage for herself and her fans.   
  
“Got it, boss!” The gang member in Hana’s mouth pulled out in just enough time to force himself into her cunt, making it spread around his cock as well as the one already inside of it and bringing her to scream in pain yet again. Simultaneously, both men grunted and came inside the gamer’s cunt, shooting rope after rope of their thick, fertile cum into her womb, making her scream and cry even harder. Slowly, they pulled out of her so her body would attempt to adjust and hold in the every ounce of cum they filled her with. “Alright, we’re out of here.” High fiving and laughing, the two left the girl lying on the floor.   
  
“T-There…” Hana started, crying a river but trying to stay confident and defiant towards Sombra. “I did what you wanted….now leave my saves and my career alone!” Her voice cracked due to the pain and fear inside of her as she looked at her screen.   
  
“You know… I think I’ve change my mind, Hana. I might just delete your saves anyway.~” Without telling the crying gamer, she zoomed her webcam in on her face to show off the pain and tears that she had. “I mean, what respectful mother has time to play video games when she has a child to take care of?”   
  
“No, no, no! Please! You promised! You had me raped in front of my fans! You’ve ruined my career and even had my friends betray me!” Her voice progressively rose as she screamed at the woman, terrified of what was going to happen to her if she lost all of the years of work she put into gaming. “Don’t do this to me! Please….”   
  
“Too late, dear. Say goodbye.~” With another laugh, she cut her way out of the call so Hana could hear Angela and Lena laughing together. All of her fans that were watching watched as D.VA’s cloud saves appeared on screen and her zoomed in facecam moved to the corner.   
  
“Please don’t do this….” She begged once more, futily. Her heart shattered as she saw her game saves being deleted or corrupted one after another. Even her back ups were being deleted right in front of her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it, even if she wanted to. With all the games she’d played in the past, it took twenty minutes for all of her saves to be ruined, even those on her phone that didn’t show on stream. She opened her mouth to protest in some way but nothing came out as her phone began to buzz, receiving a call. She picked it up and answered it with a very weak and broken ‘hello?’   
  
“Hana! The fuck are you doing naked on your stream?! You’re fired, you slut!” It was her sponsorship manager.   
  
“My…career…” She dropped her phone and fell to her side before curling up in the fetal position.   
  
The screen popped up a purple Los Muertos mask with white words at the bottom. “Hope you enjoyed the stream, everyone! See you next time!” Though, there was very clearly never going to be a next time anymore.


	4. Sombra's Bargaining Chip

“Angela, love!~” Lena called out from outside the medic’s chamber door. “I know you’re in there! I brought you some lunch! Figured we could talk a bit?~” The speedster kept a smile on her face as she spoke, holding two plates of hot food in her hands.

 

“Come on in, Lena! I’m just getting dressed!” The blonde woman called, her Swiss accent bleeding through the door and causing her teammate to smile and open the door. “What would you like to talk about?~” Once the door was opened, it was clear she wasn’t getting dressed at all. Angela was laying in her bed with her hand in her underwear and only wearing a bra and panties, casually toying with her lower lips as she watched over the live stream where they voted for their friend Hana to be raped and impregnated in front of her entire fan base.

 

“Well, with the way you’re toying with your cunt over that video, why don’t we talk about D.Va?” Tracer kept her smile before setting a plate of food in front of the woman. “Didn’t bring any drinks. Figured you’d have some in here.” Her cheerful voice quickly turned into a casual one as she looked around the room.

 

“Well, she’s pregnant alright. It’s a healthy baby so far and I couldn’t be happier for her!~” The woman cheered out, pulling her hand from her snatch and digging into the food that was brought to her, finally meeting the other woman’s eyes. “She’s still a bit saddened about the whole thing, losing all of her gaming stuff and all.”

 

“Well, she’s gonna be a mother for Queen’s sake, she won’t have time for anyway!” The brunette smiled and started laughing, starting off with an infectious giggle that she quickly noticed Angela get as well, before turning into full on laughter from the both of them. “Besides, she’s going to be such a cute mom! Though, that baby may be one ugly thing once she pops it out.”

 

“LENA!” Angela shouted, feigning offense to the thought of Hana giving birth to an ugly child. “This is Hana we’re talking about! Even if the baby is... ugly… She’ll still… be a…” Once more, the woman broke out int abrupt laughter, having to cover her face to keep herself quiet.

 

Lena just looked at the blonde like she was crazy for a moment. “The fuck’s wrong with ya, Angela?”

 

“I couldn’t say that with a straight face! I’m sorry!~” Giggling to herself, she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye and shook her head with a happy sigh. “I was gonna say she’ll be a great mother on her own. Of course, she can use the base as she wants, but she’ll be a fantastic mother on her own.”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes and set her food down on the floor to look around for something to drink. “On her own, she’s going to be a horrible mother. She just doesn’t have it in her. But someone is gonna help her, right? I mean, you mentioned wanting to have her raped again n your text.”

 

“Well, I mean, I had to lie to her and convince her that Somba used a voice disguiser to pretend to be us. That’s the only reason she still sees me. That, and she no longer had money to afford any other doctor.” The blonde laid on her back with a smile, still eating her food. “But, yes.I’d love to see her raped again and given another child.~”

 

Just as quickly as the words left her lips, Angela’s laptop screen changed into Sombra’s logo and a quick giggle left the hacker. Sitting in her own tech room, Sombra cleared her throat and smiled to herself, knowing the other’s couldn’t see her. “Girls, I have a proposition for you that can help us both out. One that you’ll love. Though, I’m not sure if you’ll love it just as much as you do with humiliating and getting off to what we did to Hana Song.”

 

“Oi! What are you doing here? Are you about to hack into Mercy’s stuff again like you did on stage?!” Tracer shouted at the top of her lungs to make sure the hacker could hear here from the other side of the room as she dug through the blonde’s mini fridge. After a moment, she realized that the woman had heard them talking and laughing about D.Va. “Wait, how did you know we were mocking Hana?”

 

“Not at all. Not unless given reason anyway. And because I’ve been hacked into the blonde’s laptop for a few hours now. She has a glorious cunt and I have to agree with her. Maybe I should send my boys to rape the poor girl again once she gives birth. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, I recently found a way to tap into Amelie’s brainwashing and… tamper with it.~” She gave a pause to let the two women process what she said. “I can give her to you for a price. She will be fully docile and obedient to you.”

 

“That sounds too good to be true…” Angela started, sitting up on her bed and resting her hands in her lap. “There’s got to be a catch with you. Especially after what you did to me. So, spit it out. What is it?”

 

“You’re not about to attack me because it’s Amelie, are you?!” Tracer called, zipping back to Angela’s side and placing a gentle kiss on the woman’s cheek, not caring that Sombra was probably able to see them.

 

“Not at all, chicka. But I’d like to trade in one sniper for another.~ I’ve heard Ana is back in business and there is something I’d like to see about her. Plus, if we go through with this, I can send my goons once your gaming friend gives birth. You know, a sort of… congratulatory gift.” The distorted voice came through the laptop speakers like a mastermind plotting their evil deeds for the rest of their life.

 

“And what would that be? Ana isn’t D.va. That beautiful Egyptian helped found Overwatch with Jack and Gabriel!” The blonde shouted, clenching her fists and actually wanting to defend the older woman she looked up to when she was growing up. “Forget Hana for a moment! You’re threatening my Ana!”

 

“Calm down, love.~” Tracer did her best to keep her blonde partner smiling just like they were a moment ago. “Maybe this can lead to more videos for us to watch together. You know, like you just were with D.Va. And we can even get more moments of Hana with those men.”

 

“Exactly. Listen to the woman, love.~” The latina hacker did her best to mock the British accent coming from the speedster, laughing as she watched the brunette frown and blush at bit at the teasing. “Awe. Looks like someone likes to be teased. Anyway, I want to drug any and see how the drugs affect her body. After doing a bit of research, I have found that the Amari, while being a proud and strong family, also have adverse effects to certain substances when they enter their body. Some lose their self-control and become a slave to someone, some go into a literal heat like an animal. I want to see how Ana reacts. If things go as I think, she’ll go into an animalistic heat and end up raping Fareeha.”

 

The two women in the room remained silent and shared a look between each other. The thought had never crossed their mind, but they could see in the other’s eyes that the sight of Ana and Fareeha having sex, forced or otherwise, would be an amazing sight to see. “I.. I say we go for it, Angie. I’ve seen how you look at them both sometimes. Now you can see them both doing something together.~” Lena started, getting up off the bed and moving back to her food, starting to eat once again. “Plus, I’ve been meaning to get back at Amelie for what she did to that omnic awhile back!”

 

With a reluctant, yet excited sigh, the medic nodded and smiled to her laptop, making sure the hacker could see her. “Sure. How long until you can get Widow here? If you’re still messing with her brainwashing, can you completely erase it?” It seemed the woman’s medical side had taken over and she was now curious about exactly how the process went about. “And, if you can hack into us so easily, one Hana gives birth, I’ll find a way to let you know.”

 

“Unfortunately not!~ Talon did such a good job fucking her brain clean of any that’s ‘good’ on the moral scale that it can never be fully undone. Even if it could, she’d end up killing herself from the memory of slaughtering her husband... She’ll be at your front door in an hour. She’s already on the way.~” Smiling to herself, the hacker tapped a button on her keyboard, cutting the connection from the medic’s laptop. “Oh! Almost forgot!” She pressed the button again, her symbol showing up on the screen once again. “Nearly forget, ladies. If things go like this until Hana gives birth, we can make it fully public next time. Giving everyone a show.” Clearing her throat, she hit the button a third time, finally done with what she needed to say. “Go on, Widow. You’re only a five minute walk from their front door. But take your time, and remember, you have to walk naked.”

 

“Of course, Mistress!” Amelie called out from the other room, sitting on the side of the bed and putting her hair in a ponytail. “Would you still like me to gather as much information as I can about them?”  
  
“No shit! Just do it in secret. Don’t even breath about it around them.~ I have to plan what to do to Hana in nine months. How to make it a spectacle…?” The woman talked to herself, typing away on her keyboard mindlessly to try and come up with a few ideas of what to do to the young ex-gamer.

 

Making sure to take her time, the blue-skinned woman walked out of the apartment building her and Sombra were in as a temporary hideout, barefoot and taking a total of twenty minutes to reach Overwatch HQ. Everyone who passed by could attest to seeing her just strolling around the sidewalk, toying with her own clit and making sure to pause at random times. However, when she first walked into the building, she didn’t expect to be snatched up by the speedster and pulled directly into her chambers on the other side of the building from the medic’s. “What… Where am I…?”  
  
“My room, Amelie.” Tracer started with a bit of a sadistic smile on her face. “Since you’re already naked, how about you bend yourself over my bed and start toying with your cunt?” Just as she gave her order to the blue woman, she felt her phone buzz on the other side of the room. Picking it up, she answered the call. “Hello, love!~ Tracer speaking!”

 

“Lena? I’m about to finish up my paperwork for the day. Was wondering if you wander to go out to dinner.” Angela’s voice came through the speaker, as Widow had done as told, bending over the bed and plunging two fingers knuckle deep into her dripping cunt as fast and hard as she could.

 

“No can do, Angie. I think I got a present, but I haven’t been able to see if it’s worth anything yet. Mind dropping by and bringing the camera? I’m wondering if we can make a certain ex-gamer jealous of my present.”

 

Amelie turned her head back to look at Tracer, frustration and embarrassment pouring through her body. The only emotions given to her by Sombra when she was held captive for a few days and sexually tortured, taught to get off to almost anything the hacker could think of in the short time span. Getting off to being looked at, to being in public, having a toy taped to her clit and being left alone for a few hours, and even being videotaped and ignored as she was pleasing herself. The purple-haired woman hadn’t been given an order to talk yet, so she kept her mouth shut but she could definitely feel the fire burning in her core.

 

“Oh! Sure thing! Give me just a moment!”

 

And just like that, the call had ended and Tracer set her phone down, finally looking at the blue woman. “Well, you can at least do as told, but you’re nothing impressive.” A quick glance to her eyes showed the embarrassment and disappointment in the other’s. “Well, well. What’s this? Maybe Sombra did actually tamper with you more than I thought.” She quickly grabbed her phone again and sat in the middle of her bed with her legs spread, showing her cunt to the woman but not saying anything else to her as she started playing a random game on her phone. “Wonder if Hana actually used to play any of these….”

 

After a minute or two of fingering herself with no particular goal in mind, Widow watched the door to Lena’s room open to see the blonde medic holding a camera in her hands with a smile. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped as a loud moan rolled past her lips instead. That’s all that came out of her mouth as she continued to piston her fingers in and out of her near leaking cunt.  
  
At least, that’s all that came out until the brunette grabbed that purple ponytail the sniper was so proud of and yanked it to her cheek, causing those blue lips to meet her nether region. “Shut the fuck up. At this rate, I might just send you back. Hana may have been getting raped, but at least that was sexy.”

 

“Now now, Lena. Give the poor girl a chance. She was thrown in her against her own will. We were given a choice to knock Hana up. And no matter how sexy of a choice it was…..” The doctor stopped, starting to fiddle with the camera to turn it on. “Well, I forgot what I was saying, but maybe if she eats you out, it’ll get better.”

 

The speedster’s eyes went wide as an idea came to mind. Plunging her hand into those purple locks, she forced Widow lower on her body as she adjusted herself.Showing her asshole to the sniper, she smiled and forced her face as close as she could. Unfortunately, without putting her nose almost physically inside Lena’s tight hole, her tongue would always fail to reach that puckered hole. “Dammit, the bitch can’t reach.”

 

“Lena, darling, flip onto your stomach. Maybe that’d help.” The doctor sounded a bit annoyed with the woman as she pointed the camera at the two on the bed.

 

“Well, ya ain’t gotta sound so bothered to be in here. I’m trying to give you better quality content that Hana gave and all you’re doing is complaining!”

 

The blonde lowered the camera, smiling and crawling into the bed before giving the brunette a passionate, lust filled kiss, pushing her tongue past the girl’s lips. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt Tracer wrap her tongue around her own.Being so lost in the kiss, both of them failed to notice that Amelie had just fingered herself to orgasm, squirting on the side of the bed and on the floor. “There is no need to do something like that, Lena.~” Angela spoke up after finally pulling away. “Why don’t I give you some content instead? Not like I’ve walked in on you and your girlfriend in a long time.”

 

“Well… I don’t get to go home often, you know? She waits for me, but… I wouldn’t tell such a gorgeous busty blonde not to get me a special gift.~” She went to pull the blonde in for another kiss, only to be pushed as far as the medic’s arms could reach. “H-Huh?”

 

“Just sit there, grab the camera and record us. I’ll probably be sexier to you than Hana is when we’re done.” Taking a firm hold of the purple ponytail, she pulled the woman over so her face was hovering just above her ass cheeks. “Forget your pussy for a minute, Amelie, and put those hands on my ass.” She watched the brainwashed woman do just as told, placing her hands on the woman’s ass. Without being told, she gently squeezed the baby soft skin, licking her lips as if getting a bit lost in her own desires. “Did I tell you to go ahead and do anything, bitch?!”

 

“N-No, ma’am!” Amelie squeaked out, letting go of the soft flesh that seemed to melt between her fingers and putting her tongue back in her mouth. “You did not…”

 

“Exactly. Now that you’ve stopped, go ahead and start again. Take your time.Knead my ass like each cheek is one of my breasts that you’ll never get to touch.” Mercy took a quick glance to where she had pushed Lena, only to see the girl teasing her clit and panting as heavily as she could without dropping the camera. “Once I say the word go, you will dive in and start eating my ass like your life depends on it. Because, trust me, if you can’t make Lena just as horny as we were when we watched Hana being raped, then you’re back out on the streets.”

 

With a gulp and a nod, Widow gently squeezed the soft flesh once again as she felt the humiliation of not even being their main event burning through her. Even though her pussy was dripping and burning with desire and need she took her time with the woman’s ass, making sure the heat from the beautiful blonde’s body radiated against her fingertips before moving on to the next spot. Once she was satisfied with one spot, the purple-haired woman placed gentle kiss after kiss on the medic’s ass, listening to sweet moans leave her lips as she continued to stay quiet.

 

“You may go now. Lick my ass, you fucking slut.” Angela rested her head against the bed, watching Tracer scoot closer to not disturb their enemy’s rhythm as she circled her tongue around her hole. A sharp gasp left the doctor’s lips as she threw her head back in pleasure, looking up to the brunette with a smile. “Well someone wanted to be closer to the action.~”

 

“Well, I can’t stop what’s coming over me. I want you to eat my cunt, Angela! Bury your face in there and just go to toOWN!~” The agent screamed out in pleasure as she felt the blonde’s tongue instantly find its way inside her hole and start swirling around like she was trying to get a taste of every inch she could. Meanwhile, the camera never left Mercy’s perfect ass, recording Amelie with her hands spreading the woman’s cheeks as much as she could while circling her tongue around the puckered hole before diving in. Once those blue lips wrapped around the hole, Lena couldn’t see exactly what was going on with her tongue, but by the way Mercy absentmindedly licked inside of hers while moaning like a bitch in heat, she had a good clue. The brunette did her best to keep her lips sealed so the camera could hear all of the blonde’s moans that it could. She wasn’t here for Amelie after all, she wanted Angela. However, after a few minutes of feeling the woman’s tongue continuously lapping up her juices like a dog, Lena was unable to hold back her pleasure. “Oh god, Angela, I’m gonna cum! Don’t stop, baby! Don’t stop! Make me cum with that perfect tongue of yours!~”

 

Doing just as told, Mercy buried her face as deep as she could, basically squishing her nose against the woman’s clit as someone else’s nose was buried against her back door. Her orgasm was nearing as well, just as fast as Lena’s but she didn’t want their new bitch of a toy. However, even though she was trying her best, the moment she felt Lena buck her hips and send her juices down her throat, she was unable to stop herself from doing the same. Bucking her hips against the bed and somehow keeping Amelia’s tongue in her hole, she got to ride out her orgasm much harder and longer than Tracer did, making a pool of her arousal and cum under her thighs as her legs continued to shake and quiver under the sniper’s body.

 

As Tracer’s phone started ringing, once again, no one seemed to notice the blue-skinned woman cumming from just eating someone else out. The brunette grabbed the phone and waited just a moment or two, trying to catch her breath. “He-… Hello..?” She asked with a tired tone, forcing the camera to pan down her body and get a close-up of Angela’s smiling face.  
  
“So, do we have a deal, Tracer? Is your new pet worth it?” The hacker’s familiarly distorted voice came through the phone’s speaker.

 

“Wait… Oh! I forgot she was here!” Her energy seemed to perk right up at the mention of Amelie, nearly diving off the bed to look at the girl’s legs. “Ha! She came twice since she got in here! Yeah, we’ll keep her. Do what you want with Ana. I’ll have to retrain this bitch to be worth the time she’s going to be spending here.”


	5. Drugged Mother

“Dammit, Angela!” Ana shouted as she looked in the mirror, finally seeing herself after a medical injury. “Why do I look like I’m in my thirties again?! I rather enjoyed my old age….” The now young woman sighed as she saw all the wrinkles and age spots she once had now gone. A silent trophy to each moment in her life before she noticed them, and it was gone now. “What is poor Fareeha gonna think now? I mean, the girl loves me and I love her, but it must be hard to process how your mother is now your age again.”

 

“I’m sorry, Ana…” The blonde medic said with a small frown. “After the incident, I had to enhance your reproductive cells and regeneration tissue and… Well, this is the outcome. Your body has reverted back to your being around thirty three. Clearly not your mental state, which is good. You would’ve forgotten about Fareeha.” Even though she had already enacted her plan to drug the older woman and force her to molest her daughter in public to ruin her career, she still had to show fake concern for her former role model.   
  
“I would NEVER forget about my daughter, Angela.” The Amari woman spoke in a stern tone, glaring at the doctor before everything went blurry for a moment. As a pounding started happening in her head, she started blinking a few times to make sure the impairment had faded, she held her head and took a deep breath. “You said you had to enhance my cells? When will that wear off? I just got a massive headache and everything went blurry.”   
  
“Sorry, dear. That’s just a side effect. It should wear off by tomorrow. Would you like me to escort you to your room?” Angela grabbed her tablet and started tapping away at the screen, looking like she was taking notes. However, she had sent both Sombra and Tracer a quick message.

[She’s been drugged. Now just to let her go for Pharah.]

“You are currently my patient, so I have no qualms about escorting you.” Before she realized it, both women had answered her back.

 

[Good! I have access to the cameras in the building. I’ll record anything that happens.] Sombra certainly worked fast for an enemy agent that wasn’t too sure that the medic was going to pull it off.

 

[Good job, love!~ I’ve got your lunch in my room!] Lena smiled to herself as she watched something random on her tv to pass the time.   
  
“No need.” Ana paused for a moment, realizing her stomach felt empty. “Am I able to eat?” The older woman said with a soft sigh, regaining herself a bit and looking back to the blonde. “I guess the procedure has made me tired due to my cells and what not.”   
  
“Yes. Feel free to eat, just make sure it’s nothing too heavy. Don’t want you stuck in bed if something goes wrong.” Mercy looked up from her tablet and smiled to the woman. “And I’ll look into getting you back to your normal age as soon as I’m able, do not worry.” Deep down, she felt a bit bad for what she was doing to the older woman. This was her role model she was drugging and using just for her own pleasure, but that feeling quickly faded as she saw the gorgeous mocha-skinned woman bit her lip and nod at the thought of eating something.

 

“Thank you, my dear. I’m glad I can still count on your just like I used to.” With a soft smile and a nod between the two, Ana left the room and headed into the mess hall. After the first few steps, the pounding in her head was back, signaling that another headache was around. However, as she got her food ready and got ready to sit down at an empty table, the room around her started spinning. Before she realized it, she had dropped her salad on the floor and latched onto the table in fear of collapsing. This attracted everyone’s attention to herself, even that of her daughter, who was eating a light meal to calm herself for her press conference tomorrow.   
  
“Mother!” The younger Amari shouted, rushing over and gently grabbing the woman’s shoulder and her wrist to check her pulse. Being a Helix Security Officer, Fareeha had been trained in calming down those having panic attacks or other mental conditions during an emergency, and seeing her well trained mother nearly collapse on the ground definitely counted as an emergency in her mind. “Talk to me. What’s going on, Mother? What’s wrong?”   
  
However, the older woman didn’t answer her daughter, her own auburn eye gazing over the younger woman’s body. Silently placing a hand over her daughters, the older Amari nodded and forced a smile. ”I’m fine, Fareeha, dear. Just a bit light headed after the procedure. I figured I’d eat a little something before getting some rest.” As she went to stand up, she lowered her hands to the younger woman’s hips and simply smiled at her. “It may be the after effects of the procedure, but Fareeha, you have grown into such a gorgeous woman.”   
  
“Well... Thank you, Mother. That means more than I can put into words, coming from you.” The younger woman smiled softly, a faint blush on her cheeks until she realized both of her mother’s hands were on her ass, giving her plump cheeks light squeezes at first before cranking it up a notch and squeezing with enough strength to probably leave a mark for an hour or so. “Mother!” Fareeha screamed, trying to back up just a step or two as she realized that Mei and Hana had already gotten up from their seats and were ready to pull the woman back if she tried anything else. “What’s gotten into you?” She asked, knowing that Ana’s hands were so firm in place that she wouldn’t be able to move.   
  
The older Amari didn’t answer as she slipped both of her hands into her daughter’s underwear, taking a firm squeeze of her warm skin. Smirking and licking her lips, Ana leaned in and planted a kiss on her daughter’s soft lips. It was clear as soon as their lips met that it wasn’t the same kind of kiss a mother would give her daughter for being proud of her, it was definitely intended to lead to something a bit more risque.

 

“Mmm!” Pharah quickly pulled her lips away as she felt Mei and Hana grab Ana and pull the woman away from her. “Mother, what has gotten into you?!” Once the woman was an appropriate distance from her, she looked into her eye, noticing they were partially glazed over in lust and something she didn’t understand. “Wait a second… No matter what was going on, my mother wouldn’t have that kind of look in her eye.”   
  
“So what do you think it is?” D.Va asked, looking at the older woman with a confused expression.   
  
“Do you think she was drugged like Mercy and I were on stage?” The cryo-woman asked with a bit of concern in her voice, not having that hard of a grip on Ana.   
  
“I thought Mercy’s staff was hacked into and that affected your tracking implant.” The newly pregnant gamer mentioned, turning her head and shrugging when neither girl answered her. “Alright. Whatever. What should we do with her?”   
  
“Let me try and get in touch with Mercy. Until I do, just take her to her room and don’t let her out. If she’s been drugged, then we need to find the culprit.” Pharah pulled her phone from her pocket and tried calling Angela, only getting her voicemail. “Shit. Her phone’s off….” When she looked up, she noticed the other two women were already almost ten feet away from her, having dragged her mother along with them. “Well, at least something like this didn’t happen during my press conference tomorrow…”

 

“Yeah. I’d hate for you to go through something like that again.” Mei said with a soft smile as she and D.Va tended to the older woman, making sure she was at least partially herself before letting her go. “I mean, Overwatch will always welcome you as a member of the team, no matter what the press says.”   
  
“That’s true, but Fareeha and I are different. We are also part of other organizations that help fund us. Like, my old gaming sponsors are the reason I had my mech. Now that I’ve lost that, I’m having to pay our mechanics and engineers to build me a new one from scratch since I can’t get my hands on the design.” Hana set Ana in a chair and put a glass of water in front of her. “Small sips.”   
  
“I know how to take care of myself, Hana. But thank you for pulling me away from my Fareeha.” The older Amari sighed and took some sips of her water, looking at her daughter with her good eye before setting the drink down. “Fareeha, dear. I’m so sorry this happened. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.” She couldn’t deny how wet her cunt was feeling from what she just did though. She needed more of her daughter, more of her taste and her warmth. Not that she’d say it out loud anyway, but something inside her demanded it be in the public eye.   
  
“It’s okay, mother. We think you were drugged, but have no idea who did it. Just get some rest or go and see Angela to get yourself checked out.” Pharah was sincerely worried for her mother, but needed to make sure no one would interrupt her live conference tomorrow so she could keep her job at Helix. “I love you, but I just don’t want to take a chance at losing my job at Helix.”

 

In Tracer’s room, Angela and Lena both sat on the bed, sighing as they watched the Amari women chatting as their drug failed them. Neither of them had the words for what just happened, it seemed like it was working! “We were so close!” Sombra’s voice came from the monitor in a slightly annoyed tone. “I guess the drug only has a minor effect on Ana, something she can shake out of her system with only a bit of outside help…” The hacker sighed and took over the monitor so her symbol was seen by the other two in the room. “Well, while it was a failure, I must admit that it helps with my research. I’m off to compile the information I have. Enjoy your toy.~”   
  
“If only she was enjoyable, Sombra.” Lena said, forcibly burying the ex-assassin’s face between her thighs. “Luckily, she doesn’t eat much. So we usually just forget about her and let her eat our leftovers from our meals.”   
  
“Actually, she should still need a normal amount of food, but she’s no longer my problem. So, if she dies under your care, she dies under your care.” Just like that, the screen flicked off and back up to the security cameras after a moment.   
  
“I wonder why the drug didn’t work…” Angela sighed, closing her eyes and trying to think of a reason for the failure. “Was it not a big enough dose? Was it made wrong…? Impossible…”   
  
As she listened to the older woman ramble to herself, Lena sighed and threw Widow out of her snatch. “Dammit! Why can’t you just listen and do as told?! You’re fucking useless, Widow! I don’t know why we keep you when you can barely eat a cunt right.” She watched the blue woman silently bow her head in shame as her archenemy was right. “You know what? I’m getting in the shower. I don’t know why the drug failed on Ana, but that just means things didn’t go as planned. For all we know, we may think of a reason it works in our sleep. I just… I can’t be around this useless blue bitch!”

 

“Yeah… Alright. Enjoy the wash.” The blonde woman smiled and snapped her fingers, getting the attention of the blue woman who sat in the corner of the floor with a frown on her face. “Come here and make me cum. You’ll learn to be useful.~”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

“My name is Amanda Johnson and we’re here today with Fareeha Amari, Lead Helix Security Guard and the first victim of what people are calling “The Overwatch Scandal.” How are you today, Miss Amarai? Is there anything you would like to say before I ask a few questions?” The redheaded, busty news reporter smiled over to the Egyptian woman as she waited for an answer.

 

“I’m doing fine today, Miss Johnson, and I hope you are too. I’d like to just start by saying that no one in either Overwatch or the Helix agency enjoy what is going on with this scandal. We know the culprit behind it all is the infamous Talon Hacker, Sombra, though. We at Overwatch are doing our best to find and capture her.”   
  
“If I can ask, Fareeha, why exactly haven’t you found and caught Sombra if she is the one doing it?” It became clear in that moment that the reporter only had her job because she had a great rack.

 

“Well, as everyone who knows about Talon is aware, they are a group of elite, specialized soldiers, just like with Overwatch, just for evil purposes. Her skill should speak for itself. Just after my ordeal in dealing with her, she even got Mercy and Mei. Not even an hour had passed between incidents. You think someone who didn’t know what she was doing could do that?”   
  
“Hmm. No, I guess you’re right. It would have to be someone with excellent skill.”   
  
“Exactly. But we have discovered that she has taps in the Overwatch HQ, and-” The young Amari stopped as she noticed her mother behind the set, walking around the set and tinkering with the cameras while the crewmen were staring at her body.   
  
“And what?” The reported asked, only to turn and look where Pharah was looking, seeing nothing suspicious. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m being a bit rude. Don’t feel forced to talk about a subject you aren’t fully comfortable with, Miss Amari.”

 

“Huh? Oh! Sorry about that, just… worried about my mother is all. Didn’t realize I spaced out.” Fareeha answered with an honest smile, turning back to the reporter.

 

“Was she injured during a mission or is it just a child caring for her mother? Which, I might add, is very sweet of you.”

 

“Both, actually. She injured her leg and back during a recent mission and when she was taken care of by Angela, my mother said the doctor had to go to extreme measures to make sure she was fixed. I’m worried about any possible side effects.” The Egyptian ran her hand through her hair and sighed. “I guess she refused to tell me because she knew how important this interview today was and neither of them wanted to worry me.”

 

“Well, that is very sweet of you to be concerned about your mother on such an important day for yourself. Rumor has spread around that this interview could make or break your career with Helix. Is this true, Miss Amari?”   
  
Taking a deep breath, the woman nodded and smiled. “That is true. I am a big name for Helix and a lot of people have started losing faith in me as a security guard and saying that I was unable to contain myself during my award ceremony. So, I have to earn the trust I once had in from the people back, or I’d be useless to the force.”

 

Meanwhile, Sombra sat in her makeshift office, watching the interview with a bit of a scowl. “How am I going to ruin this woman’s career? She’s not wearing her armor today, so I can’t hack into it like last time. Being a Helix agent as well, she’s forbidden from having an implant like Mei has for me to hack into!” The latina sighed and tapped her fingers on the edge of her keyboard, making sure to not hit any buttons and accidentally set anything off. Something in the corner of the camera’s caught her eye though, Ana Amari was on the edge of the set. Just watching her daughter and licking her lips. “Wait… What is she doing? We didn’t drug her today….”

 

Quickly hacking into Mercy’s laptop, assuming her and Tracer were together, she showed the scene on their screen. “Angela, Lena, did you two drug Ana today? She’s at the interview and looks like she had been.”   
  
“I didn’t do anything.” Angela said, leaning in closer to the screen, watching Ana rush her daughter and pin her to the ground. “Could it be a lingering effect from the drug? Her lust for her daughter through the roof?”

 

“I don’t know, but listen.” Sombra turned the audio on and disabled the cameras’ power button, forcing them to stay on just like before.   
  
“Mother, what are you doing?!” Fareeha asked, trying to push her young looking mother off of her and pin her back down to the floor. She looked to the reporter, who silently gestured to the cameras to capture every moment of this. The moment of pure shock that captured the young Amari was her downfall.   
  
Ana quickly used her newfound strength to pin her daughter to the ground and plant a passionate and lustful kiss on her lips, all while she adjusted herself to sit on her daughter’s stomach and refusing to let her move. Without any warning whatsoever, the woman ripped her daughter’s clothing off her body and exposed her breasts and toned stomach to the world, having to leave her pants on for now. The older woman quickly grabbed her daughter’s breasts and started kneading them in front of the watching audience, causing many crew members to gasp in surprise and arousal.   
  
Of course, Pharah had no desire to be displayed for the world once again, or to let her career be ruined by her sick mother. She didn’t want to hurt the woman, but she had no choice but to fight back and run for it to try and find clothing once again. Using her legs, she pushed her mother off of her stomach and tried to lunge her way off the stage to get away. Unfortunately, as soon as her feet left the ground, she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and force her face to meet the floor, a grunt of pain leaving her lips.

 

“Come now, Fareeha. You don’t think you could beat your poor mother in a fight, do you?” As she pulled the younger Egyptian closer, she expected resistance and hateful words, but Ana was met with only silence and a physical struggle. “That’s a good girl. You remember that Mother is better than you in every way, don’t you?~” Reaching up between her daughter’s legs, the elder Amari grabbed the poor girl’s pants and yanked them down along with her underwear, exposing her slightly wet slit and perfect ass to the world. “What’s this? Do you enjoy being controlled my dear?~” Before she could get an answer, she made sure to quickly spin herself around and plant her ass right on the side of her daughter’s head, smearing her cheeks into the floor and forcing the younger girl’s ass into the air for the cameras to see. Spreading her daughter’s cheeks, she leaned her head in and quickly started licking the girl’s puckered hole with a smile on her face.

 

Fareeha was at a loss for words as everything had just happened so fast. This wasn’t like a battlefield where she needed fast reactions, especially from her own mother. Words were at a loss to her as she felt her mother’s tongue against her ass, but all that went through her mind and heart were pure anger at the woman for ruining her career. She had hoped that it was just a side effect from the treatment, but no matter how much she wracked her mind over what could cause her mother to be so strong and do this, she’d never be able to deny that her body was finding pleasure from the tongue that was invading her ass.

 

Ana was delighted to hear the soft whimpering moan leave her daughter as she continued to slither her tongue inside Pharah’s rear. Pulling her tongue out of the woman, she quickly replaced it with two fingers, spreading them as much as she could to make the young woman’s hole gape. A smile on the older woman’s face, she lifted her daughter’s plump ass in the air to make sure the cameras could see every inch of it. “Look at this wet pussy! Look at it quiver to her mother’s touch!~ My daughter is an incestuous whore!~” As she watched everyone on the crew’s face light up in both surprise and horror, her smile on her grew from the fact that she knew she was ruining her daughter’s career. “Isn’t that right, sweetie?~”

 

As Fareeha felt her mother grind her clothed cunt against the side of her head, another moan left her lips as her eyes started tearing up. “Don’t say that, Mother! It’s not true! IT’S NO-AH!~” A sharp yelp left her as she felt her mother’s hand slap across her ass, making it jiggle for the cameras. “Mother, what is wrong with you?!”   
  
“Wrong with me?~ You’re the one with a spasming cunt just from your mother showing your ass on camera!~” Ana’s smile only grew bigger as she swatted her daughter’s ass over and over again, the way it jiggled in front of her face as everyone watched, and the way her hole squeezed around her fingers. It was all a magical feeling that just sent waves of pleasure through her body. She began grinding her quickly wettening cunt on her daughter’s face even faster, but there was a pain in her heart due to the fact that she was feeling her orgasm approach her faster than she expected it to.

 

“I don’t love i-” Fareeha’s mouth was quickly shut as she felt Ana’s thigh press against her lips. However, muffled moans left her again as she felt two fingers fill and piston in and out of her quivering, needy cunt just like two more were doing to her ass. Tears were visibly streaming down her cheeks as she started feeling something boiling over in her core. Unwanted pleasure washing over her body and the worst part was that she could do nothing to stop it from happening. “Mother! Stop! Please! I don’t wanna…” Of course, her voice was very muffled against the older Egyptian’s toned thigh.   
  
“Hm? I’m sorry, sweetie. I didn’t hear you! Did you say you wanna cum on camera again?~”A quick glance at the reporter and Ana started hammering away at her daughter’s body, leaning down and licking those soft asscheeks. “Well, how about I give you what you want then?!” As she shouted at her daughter, she started moving her fingers as fast and deep as she could while using her thumb to tease the younger Amari’s sensitive clit.

 

“MOTHER! NO-” Before she knew it, her body started shaking and her own orgasm washed over her, sending her juices onto the floor and right onto the lens of one of the cameras that was still filming her. Just after her orgasm wracked through her body and started to fade, she felt the hot splash of Ana’s orgasm collide against the side of her face. That’s when she realized the worst part about this situation, she came before her own mother who was humiliating her.

 

“Look at you! Being such a naughty girl and cumming before Mommy.~” Ana cheered with a smile on her face before pulling her hands away from her daughter’s ass and giving the camera one last look before picking her up and forcing her back in the chair. As she sat her sobbing daughter down, a thought came to mind. “You know, it’d be terrible if my daughter couldn’t finish her interview. Do you have anything to strap her down?~”

 

“We need some rope!” The reporter called out to the crew, cupping her hands around her mouth to make sure her voice echoed. Not even fifteen seconds later, someone was on stage, tying the crying woman to her chair and leaving her breasts exposed to the world to see. “Thank you for the help.”

 

“Now that I’ve had my fun, I shall leave you to your interview.~” With a smile on her face, Ana got off her daughter’s lap and placed a loving kiss on her cheek before quickly leaving the set and headed back to Overwatch HQ. She made sure to take her time as she walked back home, enjoying the knowledge that she just possibly ruined her daughter’s career.

 

When she finally arrived back to the building, the older Egyptian made her way to Angela’s bedroom, licking her fingers clean if Pharah’s juices. Once the door opened in front of her, a smile came to her lips. “I know you’re the one that drugged me, Angela. Not that I’m complaining.~”

 

“What do you mean, Ana? I’d do no such thing to you!” The blonde did her best to cover for herself, putting in a shocked expression as she spoke. Of course, it failed as the older woman only smiled back to her.

 

“Shut it. We’ve got some planning to do and you’re going to be a part of it.~”


	6. Every Plan Has It's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra, Mercy, Ana, and Tracer all get together to sell off Hana and Pharah.

“I’ve been thinking… I’ve been in contact with Los Muertos for a while now since what I did to Hana, but they are saying they are wanting more than just to fuck a horny gamer girl. What do you three think of me selling Fareeha and Hana to the gang? For a profit for all of us, of course.~” Sombra’s voice and soft chuckle came through the screen that she had hacked into to talk to Angela, Ana, and Lena, not wanting anyone to chance finding out where she was and what she was up to while waiting on them. “Of course, I have still have the technology that Talon used to wipe Widowmaker's mind if things go south. That always presents us the option to sell the girls more than once or even to just get more for them.”   
  
All three of the other women fell silent as they thought it over for a moment, especially Ana who was still processing that her daughter had forgiven her after ruining her career and future. However, Mercy was the first to speak up, a smile on her face as the laptop they were communicating through sat in her lap. “How much will we get for them? Neither of them have a future with Overwatch anymore after the scandals, so it’s not like they are currently worth anything. Though, I’ve been told to run an evaluation on them and try to hypnotize them into forgetting that they worked for Overwatch.”   
  
Tracer crooked her head to the side gasped at the confession that was just presented to the room, neither of them having heard about that news. “What?! You’re going to be getting rid of Hana’s memories of Overwatch?!” She ran her hand through the blonde’s gorgeous hair and forced Angels to look directly into her brown eyes. “You can’t do that! I know we’ve ruined their lives, but that’s too much!”   
  
“No no…” Ana interrupted, her eyes and closed and gaze pointed to the floor. “It’s the right thing to do. Back in the old days before either of you joined, if someone left the team, we did what we could to make sure they couldn’t spill any secrets. However, that was given up when Sombra’s idiotic leader left and joined Talon. There was no reason to keep secrets when someone that was from us left so willingly and had probably spilled them all.” The mentally older woman smiled and shook her head as she opened her eyes and looked at the monitor. “You can sell my Fareeha off if you truly feel the need to do so. It’s been fun ruining her life, but it might be fun to do a little bit extra just to make sure there is no going back. But, I have one condition, Sombra.”   
  
“Of course. She is your little girl and I think you’re past the age of properly having another one.~” The young hacker’s giggle once again left the laptop filled the room around the women. “And, don’t worry, Lena, darling! Overwatch doesn’t have the tech to remove memories. Angela here would just be tampering them. More than likely convincing Hana through hypnosis that she never worked for your team but was instead just a close friend that was allowed to observe due to her skills in a mech.” Luckily for Sombra, that seemed to calm down the speedster’s mind, causing the atmosphere in the room to calm right down with her. “So, what’s your condition, Ana?”   
  
“I want each and every cent that you get for selling her. She will no longer be my daughter after this, so I might as well have something to do while she’s away. After all, I’m sure a plan this… destructive… is more than likely to be one of your last.” The Egyptian smiled and scooted closed to Angela, looking at the monitor just in time to see Sombra’s face pop up on-screen. “Does that work for you, young one?”   
  
“Wait, Ana, love… Are you sure about this? Sombra’s right… Ruining a friend is one thing, and you had fun pretending to be drugged, but this is getting rid of your only family. If you want to, then go for it, but….”   
  
“Too late! I’ve already told they gang that they’ll have a new cumdump in less than a week. If you aren’t sure about a deal, you shouldn’t agree to it.~” The hacker stuck her tongue out toward her webcam and made all of the other women fall silent once again at her fast actions. “Now, about Hana…. She’s still pregnant, isn’t she? Or did she have the kid yet?”   
  
Mercy stopped for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin and gently tapping it a few times to think. “Well, she has not had the child, but it’s been too soon to tell if she is getting pregnant or if she slipped under my radar and got an abortion. Though, she’s not the type to do that, so I assume she’s in the early stages of pregnancy.”   
  
“Her social media says that she’s in the bathroom a lot in the mornings, Angela…. And, I’m fine with selling her off if you are.” Tracer smirked and fell back onto Mercy’s bed, giggling to herself and looking up at the ceiling. “Well, we certainly have no need for her anymore. She’d just bringing another mouth to feed into the world and we all know that we can’t raise a child here at Overwatch. Not properly anyway.”   
  
“I agree. So, we can sell Hana as well.” Angela smiled and looked at the monitor, catching a glimpse of Sombra biting her lower lip before her image flashed off to the screen, being replaced with her logo once again. “We have no special conditions for Hana, either. Do as you please.”   
  
“Oh, I’m sure they will, ladies. I’m sure that Los Muertos will be happy with the news that they now have two new sluts to do what they want.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
Fareeha couldn’t help but bring herself to smile as she sat on Hana’s couch in their new apartment, both of them having had to leave their respective careers and get minimum wage jobs together to make ends meet. “Thanks again for moving in with me, Hana. It means a lot to have someone by my side after everything that’s happened.” She stayed on the furniture in nothing but a black bra and matching underwear, not caring about getting herself dirty or anything after being shamed publicly like she was.   
  
“Well, what about Miss Ana? You forgave her after what happened? Is she not around anymore to make things better?” The petite Korean smiled as she looked over from their kitchen to see her Egyptian friend looking to the floor in slight concern. “Oh, sorry… Soft subject. Didn’t mean to.” Other than the apron that was wrapped around her body, Hana was only in a pair of short shorts and a long and baggy t-shirt, trying her best to keep to the habits that kept her happy before she was raped and impregnated by strangers.   
  
“Well, she’s around still. Staying with Mercy and Tracer at Overwatch HQ, but says she doesn’t want to come see me and make things awkward between us, but that she still loves me from the bottom of her heart. I’m not sure what to think.” The young black-haired girl did her best to smile as she looked up to her new roommate, barely managing it before looking away from the still pregnant girl. “But, yes, I did forgive her. She was being drugged, after all. What happened isn’t her fault.” Fareeha brought a hand to her cheek as she grabbed the remote and turned on the projector the two had bought together, turning it to the news and sighing contently. “I at least hope she’s okay, though. I could never hate her, after all.”   
  
“Well, I am still mad at Angela and Lena for what they did during my livestream. It’s why I haven’t bothered to see them in a long time, despite HQ calling for me and you to be processed after our retirement and to come in for a final check up.” The young girl smiled and turned her attention back to the meal she was preparing, wanting to make her new roommate something from her hometown that had always brought a smile to her face. “Hey, you alright with eating something foreign tonight? I’m making something that my mother used to make before I was drafted.”   
  
“You know, I think that I’d-” Pharah fell silent as she watched the new flicker on and off for a moment before finally changing to Sombra’s logo, one she had known very well. “What…? D.Va, didn’t you say that this was the logo that showed up on your stream while you were-”   
  
“That would be me.~” Sombra’s voice echoed through the small apartment, a smile forming on her unseen face as she just somehow knew that she that she was worrying the two girls that were still sitting around in their home. “But, there’s something I’d like to tell you two that I feel you should know. About what happened to you both. As you know, I am the cause of it, but I was not the only one involved in either of them.~”   
  
“What?!” Hana shouted from her kitchen as she ran into the living room, eyes glued to the projection of the logo that seemingly hovered in the air. “I know you tricked Angela and Lena, but are you saying that Ana was involved in what happened to Pharah?!”   
  
“I’m not saying anything. Just that I haven’t acted alone since Pharah and I had fun on stage together.~” The hacker cleared her throat and tapped her gloved finger near her mic, making sure the others could hear it. “But, that’s not why I’m here today, after all. I just have a surprise for you, that’s it.”   
  
“A surprise….? The hell are you talking about?” Hana stomped her foot on the floor, immediately forgetting about the food that sizzled on the stove. “Haven’t you already done enough?! I can’t even get rid of this baby if I wanted to… You’ve made me a mother and I-”   
  
“Sorry, gamer. Can’t say I’m concerned about what you’re going through. It’s all been a game after all, and I’m just happy to be winning it so far. But, let me say this. You two have been bought by Los Muertos for a massive profit for me and my accomplices. Something should happen to you two within the next… I dunno, five minutes? Depends on how long it takes for them to get there. They aren’t that fast, after all.”   
  
“You can’t just sell us! What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Pharah was the one to shout this time, getting off the couch and glaring at the logo before her. “How are you even listening to us, anyway?! There are no microphones here.”   
  
“Oh, you’re phones. They are both bugged and I can hear you every minute of every day. I’m just listening through that. But, I’m not the one who sold you. Whenever you hear a knock on your door, open it and you’ll see just who it was that got rid of you.~” And just like that, the logo vanished and the news turned back on, neither of the girls getting the answered they wanted from the hacker that had purposefully ruined their lives.   
  
“What is she talking about, Fareeha? Can someone even do that anymore? Just selling another person for profit? How low can you get?” Unfortunately for her, Hana didn’t even have time to think about what was said to her before there was a knock at their door, followed by another, and then someone desperately banging on it. “I’m coming! Calm down!” As she stepped toward the door, the girl mumbled something in her native language before grabbing the doorknob and throwing the door open. “What?!” That’s when she saw Angela, Lena, and Ana all standing in the doorway with smiled on their faces. “What are you three doing here…? Are you working with-” A soft gasp left the gamer’s lips as she felt a dart poke into her neck, just enough to get the sleep poison into her system and cause her to collapse on the floor.   
  
“Mom?! What the hell is going on?! Are you working with Sombra?! Are you the-” Just like with her roommate, Fareeha was interrupted with a sleep dart piercing her neck and causing her to collapse back on the couch.   
  
“Sorry, but I don’t feel the need to tell you that, my darling Fareeha. You’re going to wake up in your new life and I’m going to watch it happen as I count my money.~” Ana chuckled as she watched her daughter's eyes flutter closed as she slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
“So, we just need to drop them at the delivery point, right? Should we worry about their house? Smells like someone was cooking something before we got in here?” Angela sighed as she picked Hana off the ground and got her onto her back in a piggy backing position with Lena’s help, holding tight to the girl’s thighs to make sure she didn’t fall. “Otherwise, they’ll have nowhere to try and come back to. Nothing to do if they escape.”   
  
“They won’t escape.” Lena reassured her, smiling and dashing into the kitchen to see the food that was being prepared on the stove. “Well, even if they did, they no longer have a life anywhere they go. I think it’ll be fine to let this place burn down.” The speedster smirked and turned the stove top’s temperature even higher before getting back to the front door to be by everyone’s side. “I say don’t worry about it.”   
  
“I agree with Lena. They no longer have a home or a purpose other than to be fucked by the Los Muertos gang that they despise so much. Let the place burn and show them the news after it happens so they know the truth.” With that, the woman picked her daughter up off the floor and draped the grown woman over her shoulder, walking out the apartment and smiling as she walked outside. “Come now, girls. We have some money to make, don’t we?~”   
  
“Coming!” Lena looked around to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything obvious before walking out the apartment last and closing the door behind her, hurrying back to the group. “You know, for an older broad, you’re pretty quick on your feet, Ana.”   
  
“It’s this new young body from Angela’s accident when healing me. I’m just happy to be doing this and excited to go on vacation afterward. It’s just a bit unfortunate that I’m going to be taking that hacker with me to the first stop.” The mentally older woman shrugged as she continued to carry her daughter down the road, making sure not to stray far from her friends. “Oh well. I’m sure she’ll behave herself once this is done.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

Hana was the first to wake up and open her eyes, not even attempting to move her constrained body as she looked around the room and saw four women talking only a few feet away from them. It took her a moment, but almost right away, the Korean gamer realized that they were Ana, Mercy, and Tracer, though she couldn't figure out who the other girl was. “W-What’s going on…? Why did you come to our apartment and-” The pregnant girl tried to adjust herself so she was standing, only to feel her body be kept in place by a few simple chains and cuffs that were attached to a ring in the floor behind her. “What?! What are you up to?!”   
  
“Shush now, love. Sombra here told you everything before we picked you two up. We’re just here to pick up our money before watching things take a turn for you.~” Tracer smiled in excitement as she zipped over to her chained up friend, a blue trail following her for a moment before she sat down next to restrained her and gently rubbing the girl’s stomach. “I hear you’re at least a healthy mother for it. I wonder how long that will last!”   
  
Sombra was the next to step up, happily bringing a hand to Tracer’s shoulder and making sure to stare the gamer in the eyes as she did so. “Don’t terrify the girl, Lena. She’s just going to be living a better and more filling life from now on. Plus, I need to correct her on something before things happen. Back at your apartment, Hana, when you said that you were pissed at Angela and Lena here for your livestream… Had you forgotten that was just a game for us? Something for us to do to pass the time? At least for me, anyway. I’m not sure about your coworkers there, after all. I didn’t vote during the stream.”   
  
“Can we hurry this up? I want to get back home and file this paperwork before it just piles up on my desk. All of us here know how our commander can be when it comes to things like this. If it isn’t documented, then it didn’t happen and blah blah blah blah blah.” Angela closed her eyes as she swung her hand back and forth in the air a few times, happily ignoring the comment of the livestream as Fareeha started to wake up from all the nose. “Besides, shouldn’t the gang be here by now to have their fun? They are coming, aren’t they?”   
  
Sombra shrugged as she stepped over to Fareeha and gently caressed the olive-skinned woman’s cheek with her hand. “You… Were admittedly my favorite to fuck with over the course of my time playing with Overwatch. I got to make you masturbate on stage and on live television in front of hundreds and possibly thousands of people, and then I turned your own mother against you because she’s just a twisted woman with a lustful streak that needs to have a bit of fun, and now here we are. At the end of the plan and selling you two off for a profit.~”   
  
Ana stayed quiet as she slowly approached her daughter, a soft and warm smile on her face but a bit of regret in her eyes as she looked at the other Amari chained to the floor. “It’s not easy for me to say this, Fareeha. I raised you and you were my shining sun in a dark life after your father left. It’s a bittersweet goodbye to be making money off of someone that was once so important to me. But, I know I’ll come out of this smiling and enjoying myself while you scream for mercy. And I’m surprisingly okay with that. So, whenever the guys get here, there are three for both of you. All six of them will have their fun while we watch.”   
  
Pharah’s eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her mother, processing everything that had just been said to her while she was in a daze. “W-What do you mean? I ‘was once’ important? Are you casting your own daughter aside?! What kind of woman are you?!”   
  
“One who’s going to be very rich in the next few minutes.~” Ana smirked and backed away from the younger Amari as a door opened in the darkness behind her and revealed to the two that they were still in town but just somewhere they didn’t recognize. Of course, she turned to see seven Los Muertos member walk through the door, one with a briefcase of money while the other six immediately made their way to the restrained girls. “There you are! Took you long enough to get here.”   
  
“Sorry about that. Our navigator couldn’t find the place for a bit. We have all the money promised to you, though. I hope that makes up for it.” The masked member opened the briefcase and smiled as he let Ana and Sombra pick up some of the bills and count them together, ignoring the fact that the others he came here with were already working on getting the girls out of their chains. “How long do you think this will take, by the way? I’m driving everyone back.”   
  
“However long your friends want to take.” Sombra said as she closed the briefcase and took it from the nameless man, making her way over to Mercy and Tracer with a smile on her face. “You’re free to join them, though I don’t think there will be a hole left over for you.”   
  
Ana, on the other hand, turned back around to watch her daughter get taken advantage of, not hesitating to slip her hand into her underwear as she watched the first of the three cocks plug Fareeha’s mouth and prevent her from screaming too loud. “That’s the way, Fareeha.~” The mentally older woman bit her lower lip to keep herself quiet as she shamelessly watched her daughter be free from the floor only to end up on top of one of the members with a cock plunging deep into her asshole and another entering her pussy in the same fashion.   
  
Of course, Hana couldn’t see anything that was going on, having closed her eyes the moment she was let loose from the floor, only to end up suspending in the air with a cock in her ass and pussy as well. She was able to let out a scream of pure pain as the Los Muertos members pushed into her over and over again, stretching her holes open and teasing her apart on the inside. She didn’t even know where the third guy that was around her had gone to, only knowing that she was free to scream as loud as she was able to from the pain, tears starting to form in her eyes rather quickly. However, she was able to hear soft and feminine moans coming from a short distance away from her, only able to make out that it was Mercy and Tracer as she opened one of her eyes and was thrown to the solid floor with a thud. Her eyes went wide in shock as she watched the hacker happily start fingering the two women she used to call two of her best friends.   
  
There was something special about watching one of your former friends get raped in front of you for profit, even if one of the men that had showed up seemed to have no interest in what was going on. It was clear in the blonde’s mind that she was doing something wrong, doing something horrible, and even doing something that would ruin and almost end someone else’s current life before throwing them into one that was far far worse. But that didn’t matter to her anymore. Seeing what was happening to D.Va, watching the three cocks plug her holes just like they were with Fareeha was more than enough to make her want to have a bit of fun herself, which is why she clung so tightly onto Sombra’s hand as she felt those soft and slender fingers teasing her folds. “We get to keep D.Va after this, right? Just to make her into our sex slave like we did with Widowmaker?~”   
  
Lena rolled her eyes at the thought of Angela getting her own sex toy that wasn’t Widowmakers, who was surprisingly enough to handle them both when tasked to do so. “You don’t need her, Angie, but yes!~” The brown-haired woman threw her head back against Sombra’s shoulder as she started to give into the pleasure that was washing over her, loving the feeling of the hacker’s fingers pumping back and forth inside of her cunt while spreading them to tease her whichever way she could. “I mean, we were promised some certain tech, weren’t we?”   
  
Pharah couldn’t follow the conversation about what was going on for Hana and her old coworkers, her mind and body focused entirely on the cocks that were painfully forcing their way in and out of her ass, mouth, and pussy without her consent. It didn’t help the pain fade since she was able to see her mother shamelessly masturbate to the sight of her being taken advantage of. It all began to slowly click into place as she tried to do something mental to ground herself and last through the rape, even though somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn’t care about why things had happened. With the sight of her Ana feverishly fingering herself as she was fucked by three different people who all held her down in place, the younger Egyptian gasped and started to cry as she realized that Ana wasn’t drugged during the incident that ruined her career, but only faking it.   
  
Sombra, of course, didn’t care what happened to the two girls one way or another. She was just happy to know that her plan was working and coming to a very satisfying end, even if she was the one giving out the satisfaction. The hacker was still making a big paycheck off of just having some fun while bored one day, and it felt incredible to be doing so. But she could handle herself while at home, more than likely while ruining someone else. “This is fucking incredible!~” She shouted, feeling both Mercy and Tracer clamp down around her fingers as their orgasms hit, her eyes still locked on the famous gamer and security officer that she was getting rid of.   
  
However, it wasn’t long before the two girls that were being taken advantage of were able to feel like the horror was coming to a slow end. The feeling of three cocks pumping rope after thick rope of cum into all of their holes at once, more than likely impregnating Fareeha from the sheer volume of cum that pumped into her. Unfortunately, neither of them could scream out for help or for any reason as they were forced to swallow down each and every drop of cum that had entered their mouths and throats.   
  
Ana was the last one to experience her orgasm, throwing her head back and screaming to the heavens as she watched the final step in absolutely ruining her precious Fareeha’s life. Everything seemed to perfectly collapse at once on her. The ecstasy, the loss of her daughter, the excitement of being able to go on a vacation without worry of being found or having any strings attached to wherever she goes, everything. And, of course, it was enough to make the woman buck her knees and squirt through her clothing and over the floor, making both a mess of herself and the last image her daughter was ever going to see of her. Though, a moment later, the mentally older woman smiled and approached her little girl once again, making sure to stay just far enough back that the younger Amari wouldn’t be able to touch her. “Can I tell you something important, sweetheart?”   
  
“What do you think I could possibly want to hear from you?” Pharah spat the words at her mouth, venom and hatred started to taint her voice as she glared at the woman she once admired more than anything. “Are you going to try and apologize and say you love me? Because, if so, you can go fu-”   
  
“You’re going home with them, you know?” Ana kept her calm voice as she kneeled on the ground and looked at her little girl one final time. “The deal was they some of the Los Muertos members get to come and fuck you and Hana, but they get to go home with you. Which is why I make the most money off of this. Hana goes back home, if it isn’t burned down, and then gets to be reprogrammed like Amelie was. Though, I’ll be long gone before that happens.” The mentally older woman smirked and winked at her daughter, baking away from her and making her way back to the group of girls that was waiting on her. “I hope you enjoy your new life, Fareeha.”   
  
“Alright! Chain the Korean bitch back up to the floor, boys! I’ll be back in a few days to pick her up when I’m done counting this money. And let me warn you, if I find anything off about it. Whether it’s only off by a little bit or something about it is fake, you can expect me to come beating down your door and stealing the Egyptian back to sell her to someone who won’t try fucking with me.~” Sombra smirked and picked up the briefcase as she gave Mercy and Tracer another moment to collect themselves, not wanting to leave without them and knowing that they were getting a portion of the money anyway. Though, something in the back of her mind told her to not try and cheat her way out of giving them the amount they deserved. “Hana! When we get back, you’ll be leaving this place as a nameless slut, understood?~” Of course, she didn’t care one way or the other.   
  
Mercy and Tracer smiled at her each as they gave Hana a quick wave goodbye and blew her a kiss. Though, Lena was the first to speak as she turned around and faced the exit to this place, ignoring the sounds of the girl’s struggling against their chains. “I wonder what she’ll be best at when we get her back. Oh! Maybe we should sell her again! Just keep selling her to Los Muertos over and over again to make some money before going on vacation and leaving her with Amelie.”   
  
Mercy only chuckled at the thought. “Well, let’s not forget to sample out merchandise first, Lena. She’ll just be a sex slave when we see her next. We need to treat her properly.”


End file.
